


Baby Boy

by XthirteenX



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Accidental wetting, Age Play, Angst, Babysitting, Bed-Wetting, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom Bahorel, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Innocence, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, Sub Feuilly, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, daddy!bahorel, feuilly centric, little!feuilly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XthirteenX/pseuds/XthirteenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested Daddy!Bahorel/Little!Feuilly and I deliver!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff - 5 years old

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multichapter fic, i dont think any of the chapters will be from the same universe so all can be read individually.  
> Chapter 1 is just a fluffy drabble, Feuilly acts about 5 here  
> Thank you to the Anon for the request, I am really enjoying writing these!

“Hey Babe.” Bahorel blinked in surprise when Feuilly immediately came in and sat down on Bahorel’s lap, curling up against him. Bahorel wrapped his arms around Feuilly and rubbed his back soothingly. “What’s up?” 

“Feel little.” Feuilly mumbled into his chest. Bahorel smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

“Okay Baby, wanna go change?” Bahorel asked and Feuilly nodded. He climbed down from Bahorel’s lap and headed to their bedroom. Bahorel followed him and watched as Feuilly got out his play clothes. Feuilly stripped out of his work clothes and tossed them into the basket. Bahorel knelt down and helped Feuilly step into the more comfortable shorts. Pressing a kiss to Feuilly’s stomach that made the boy laugh quietly, he stood up and Feuilly lifted his arms up. Bahorel tugged the baby blue shirt down over his head and arms. Feuilly’s curls poofing up in a mess afterwards. 

“How about you pick out some toys and you can play in the living room for a while.” Bahorel offered and Feuilly nodded happily, head bobbling lightly, and he ran over to the chest with his toys in it. He sat down in front of it and dug through it for a few moments. “Come out when you’re done.” Bahorel told him, smiling lightly as he watched how the boy was completely focused on his toy chest. 

“Kay Daddy!” Feuilly called out without looking. Bahorel headed out to the living room and turned the TV on to the Disney movie that was left in the DVD player. Feuilly came out into the living room a moment later, arms overflowing with toys that the dropped in the center of the room before plopping himself down beside them happily. Bahorel chuckled in amusement and headed into the kitchen, he pulled out one of Feuilly’s sippy cups and filled it with juice. He grabbed a small bowl and dumped in some teddy bear shaped graham crackers and then headed back to the living room with them. He sat them on the table in front of the couch where Feuilly could get them when he wanted. 

Feuilly laid himself down on his stomach, socked feet swinging in the air lightly, as he smashed his action figures together in an imaginary battle. Bahorel sat down on the couch and watched him play for a while. Eventually Feuilly got bored of the action figures and moved on to his bag of blocks. He spent a long time building up tall towers and once they were finished he nodded to himself in approval. He grabbed the left over blocks and shuffled back from the towers. Taking a yellow block in hand he aimed carefully, and threw it at the tower, making one tumble down with a crash. Feuilly laughed loudly and bounced in excitement. Bahorel chuckled to himself quietly and watched Feuilly continue to destroy the towers he built and then crawl over to the table to eat some of the crackers. 

Bahorel went to the kitchen and wet a paper towel that he brought back into the living room just as Feuilly returned to his toys. He crouched down beside Feuilly and started cleaning the crumbs off of his face. Feuilly didn’t pay him much attention, focused on making another building out of blocks. Bahorel took one of Feuilly’s hands and started rubbing off the stickiness from the crackers while the boy whined. 

“But Daddy I’m playin’!” Feuilly pouted, trying to tug his hand away. 

“You’re all sticky Baby, you’ll get your toys all messy too.” Bahorel told him and moved on to the other hand. Feuilly pouted but let Bahorel wipe the crumbs and stickiness away. Once he was finished and let Feuilly’s hands go the boy smiled at him and kissed his cheek wetly. 

“Thank you Daddy.” He smiled and went back to playing. Bahorel smiled and ruffled his hair lightly before going back to the couch to look over him. Feuilly finished his building and moved on to a coloring book. He brought it over to the table and dumped out his crayons beside his bowl of crackers. Feuilly hummed to himself as he looked through the different pictures, eventually settling on a drawing of a dinosaur in a bathtub. He searched through his crayons and set about making the dinosaur a vivid pink and orange while the bubbles were a rainbow of shades, mostly purples and blues. While he colored he used his free hand to eat more of the crackers, sticky fingers leaving spots on the edges of his paper. Once the whole page was colored he held the book up to show Bahorel.

“Lookit Daddy!” Feuilly said proudly. Bahorel smiled widely. 

“I love it Baby, want me to put it up on the fridge?” Bahorel asked him and Feuilly shook his head. 

“It’s a book picture, it has to stay in the book.” Feuilly explained and Bahorel nodded. 

“Okay then, you did a great job on it, it’s so beautiful.” Bahorel praised and Feuilly blushed lightly. He thanked him shyly and sat the book down so he could play with a couple cars. He stopped before picking them up and held his hands out.

“Sticky Daddy!” He called over his shoulder and Bahorel chuckled, he went and got another wet paper towel from the kitchen. He cleaned Feuilly’s hands and face again and kissed each spot he cleaned lightly. Feuilly giggled happily and went back to playing once Bahorel sat back down on the couch to watch.

After a few more minutes of playing, Feuilly started yawning. He grabbed one of his stuffed animals, a large dog that was almost as big as his torso, and shuffled over to the couch. Bahorel held his arms out and Feuilly sat on his lap, curling up against his chest sleepily. Bahorel reached over him and grabbed Feuilly’s sippy cup, he brought it to Feuilly’s mouth and the boy started sucking immediately, not bothering to open his eyes. He brought one hand up to hold the cup for himself and rested his head on Bahorel’s chest. Bahorel hummed along with the movie’s soundtrack until Feuilly was asleep, the sippy cup slipping out of his mouth and resting on his chest. 

Bahorel put it aside and picked Feuilly up as the credits started rolling on the TV. He stepped over the toys that were strewn about the room, and carried him into the bedroom. Feuilly opened his eyes sleepily when he was sat down on the floor in front of the dresser. Bahorel got out Feuilly’s pajamas and helped him change, Feuilly sleepily following the motions although Bahorel did most of the work. Once he was changed Bahorel led him over to the bed and tucked him in. Feuilly hugged his dog tightly and fell asleep with ease. Bahorel cleaned up the living room and put everything back in the toy chest before stripping out of his pants and laying down beside Feuilly. The boy immediately turned towards him and leaned into his chest. Bahorel wrapped his arms around Feuilly and kissed the top of his head. 

“Goodnight Baby Boy.” 

“Night Daddy.”


	2. How It Began (No Daddy/Little yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a prelude to the other chapters, just a quick little thing showing how it began for the two of them!

“Bahorel, I really have to go now.” Feuilly said, hiding his smile by turning his back to the taller man who had a pout that could rival a puppy. 

“Come give Daddy a kiss.” Bahorel teased and held his arms out. Feuilly glanced back slightly and Bahorel took notice of the unusual flush to the boy’s cheeks. Bahorel’s smirk widened slightly. “Come here Baby Boy.” he told him, still holding his arms out. 

Feuilly kept a suspicious expression on his face as he slowly made his way over to Bahorel and let himself be wrapped up in a tight hug. Bahorel swayed them back and forth lightly and kissed the top of his head. Feuilly melted a bit in Bahorel’s arms, basking in the feeling of being completely wrapped up and cared for. Feuilly let himself enjoy it for another moment and then stepped out of the hug. 

“Okay, I really do have to go… I’m going to be late…” Feuilly mumbled. 

“Be a good boy today.” Bahorel said, the words not coming out nearly half as teasingly as he meant them to. Feuilly’s blush darkened and he ducked his head slightly to avoid Bahorel’s gaze as he nodded. Feuilly left the apartment quickly and Bahorel sat down to think over the brief conversation. Bahorel pulled out his phone after a moment and called Jehan. 

“Hello Bahorel.” They greeted cheerfully. 

“Hey JP, I’ve got a kind of thing I need to talk about… could you come by?” Bahorel asked. 

“Of course! Is this a chocolate ice cream emergency thing? Or a just need a friend thing? Or should I bring over the special toys catalogue?” Jehan asked eagerly. 

“Um… more the third… but ice cream never hurts.” Bahorel told them and Jehan laughed loudly before saying their goodbye and hanging up. Bahorel sighed to himself and sat down. 

xXx

Feuilly met with Courfeyrac at the park, apologizing for being late and hurried to make sure he had all of his supplies prepared. 

“You seem frazzled.” Courfeyrac observed. Feuilly pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his hair briefly before putting it back on. 

“Yeah I guess I am… something just kind of weird happened and I don’t really know what to do about it…” Feuilly said slowly, setting up his art supplies on the picnic table. 

“Ooh, some exciting drama in the life of our littlest fan maker perhaps?” Courfeyrac smiled widely, already practically vibrating out of his chair from excitement. 

“I don’t know… Bahorel said some things and I feel like they should be weird but I mean they don’t really feel weird… they actually sound really fucking nice but… they should be weird and I can’t stop thinking about it.” Feuilly said awkwardly, “Bahorel was probably just joking anyway.” He shook his head dismissively. 

“I think your Fairy GodCourf is going to need a little more information.” Courfeyrac said, still buzzing in his seat happily. 

“He just said stuff like… like names or something…” Feuilly mumbled, still not sure whether he really wanted to say or not.

“What like cute couple nicknames? Because trust me I have ran every possible celebrity couple name for our group and you two are one of the more difficult ones.” Courfeyrac nodded solemnly. 

“No… not really like that…” Feuilly mumbled, messing with his paints to distract himself. “Names like… ‘Daddy’ and stuff…” He said quietly. Courfeyrac went still for a moment, but before Feuilly could start to overthink it, Courfeyrac was already bouncing in his seat more energetically than before with a huge smile on his face. 

“My little vanilla babies are growing up!” Courfeyrac said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. 

“So… it’s not weird?” Feuilly asked timidly. 

“Of course not! I mean if like he was doing it and you didn’t like it then yeah that’s weird and inappropriate… But if you both are into it then it’s perfectly fine!” Courfeyrac assured him. 

“I don’t even know what it even is to be into it…” Feuilly sighed softly. 

“I have so much to teach you.” Courfeyrac said with a smile so wide Feuilly was a little afraid. 

xXx

“Welcome back!” Bahorel called from the kitchen when he heard the front door open. Feuilly sat his bag down and made his way into the kitchen. 

“Hey…” Feuilly greeted. “Why is there a tub of ice cream on the table…?” he asked in confusion. 

“Oh JP stopped by earlier and insisted on giving it to me. You know how they are.” Bahorel smiled innocently. Feuilly rolled his eyes lightly and sat himself down, reaching out to take Bahorel’s spoon away only to have it pulled out of his reach. Feuilly huffed unhappily and glared at him.

“Aw don’t be like that Baby.” Bahorel chuckled and got scooped a spoonful of ice cream up. Feuilly watched him as Bahorel carried it over to Feuilly’s mouth in an exaggerated motion. Feuilly tried to resist the heat rising to his cheeks but opened his mouth and let Bahorel feed him. 

“And what do we say when people do nice things for us?” Bahorel asked teasingly. 

“Thank you Daddy.” Feuilly said, ducking his head to hide beneath his hat incase Bahorel reacted negatively. Bahorel froze for a moment in shock and then smiled slightly. 

“Good boy.” Bahorel praised and Feuilly glanced up at him shyly.

“I um… I talked to Courf about this…” Feuilly told him quietly. Bahorel chuckled in amusement.

“I talked to JP. It’s a sad day when those two know more about things than we do.” Bahorel laughed. 

“So… you don’t think it’s weird?” Feuilly asked. 

“No, I mean I already call you Babe all the time.” Bahorel shrugged. “Is it weird for you?” he asked. 

“No, it’s not like it would make me actually think of my real dad, I don’t have any memory of ever calling him ‘daddy’ so…” Feuilly said and shrugged. 

“Then I guess it’s worth talking about.” Bahorel smiled slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no beta, no real editing process, feel free to point out mistakes and submit ideas to me via the comment section! Eventually I might link my tumblr here if people would rather send suggestions there


	3. Sickfic - 2 years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a sickfic, hurt/comfort chapter, Feuilly regresses to about 2 years old here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wrote this one all in one night and it's about 3 am but I decided to post everything I have so far which is these 2 new chapters, this means it might be a while before I finish another chapter but hopefully my inspiration sticks with me and I can write a few more!

Feuilly woke up alone and squirmed anxiously, he could feel that his diaper was already wet, he must have gone at least an hour ago, judging by how cold the damp cloth was. He whimpered, hoping his daddy was close by and would come to help him. The whimpering quickly turned into sniffling and quiet tears. When not even that roused Bahorel’s attention the crying grew louder, he could feel his chest heaving with sobs and his face was hot with tears, stuffy nose making it difficult to breathe. 

“Daddy!” Feuilly cried out, hands pounding against the mattress in frustration. After what felt like an eternity to Feuilly the door opened and his daddy came into the room. Feuilly held his arms up desperately and tried to stifle his sobs.

“Oh Baby what’s wrong?” Bahorel cooed and scooped Feuilly up in his arms, letting the boy wipe his face on Bahorel’s shirt. He cupped one hand under his bottom and noticed the dampness there. “Let’s get you dry.” Bahorel said soothingly and carried him over to the changing mat. He laid him down carefully and grabbed one of Feuilly’s stuffed animals off of the shelf for him to hold. Feuilly buried his face in the soft fabric and sniffled pitifully. Bahorel unbuttoned the crotch of Feuilly’s onesie and moved the fabric out of the way so he could remove the tabs on the diaper. He pulled it off and balled it up with practiced ease. He sat it aside and grabbed a clean one. 

Bahorel grabbed a few baby wipes and gently cleaned off the skin, making sure that he got everywhere. He rubbed some diaper cream over some of the more sensitive areas on Feuilly’s stomach, inner legs, and bottom, before sprinkling the entire area with powder. He tucked the new diaper underneath Feuilly and smoothed down the tabs. 

“That feel better now Baby?” Bahorel asked gently. Feuilly sniffled sadly and held one arm out to Bahorel, the other still wrapped around his stuffed animal. Bahorel scooped him up in his arms, taking the diaper in one hand and tossing it in the bin. “What’s wrong Little One?” Bahorel asked, normally Feuilly calmed down quickly and went back to his happy self after being changed but the boy was still quiet and upset. Feuilly shook his head and hid his face in Bahorel’s neck. 

“You feel kind of warm… Does your tummy hurt Baby?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly whimpered and nodded, bringing one hand up to his head and rubbing it a bit. “Head too?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly sniffled and nodded again. 

“Well you might be in luck, Uncle Ferre is here right now with Uncle Enj. Would it be okay if Uncle Ferre checked on you?” Bahorel asked gently, bouncing Feuilly soothingly. Feuilly was quiet for a moment then nodded. 

“Kay…” he mumbled softly. Bahorel kissed the top of his head and carried him out into the living room. Enjolras and Combeferre looked up as he entered and smiled slightly at the sight of Feuilly cradled in Bahorel’s arms. Bahorel sat down on the couch, arranging Feuilly in his arms so he could soothe him better. 

“Hi Little One.” Combeferre greeted with a smile. Feuilly sniffled pitifully and waved at him shyly. 

“He’s not feeling too hot. Think you could take a look Doc?” Bahorel didn’t take his eyes off of Feuilly while he asked, noticing the flushed state of his cheeks and the thin sheen of sweat that broke out over Feuilly’s forehead. 

“Of course.” Combeferre nodded and went to get his emergency medical kit from his bag. He sat it down next to him as he sat on the coffee table and took out the thermometer. “Okay Hon, just hold this under your tongue for a few seconds.” He instructed and held it to Feuilly’s mouth. The boy whined unhappily but accepted it. He held it for a few seconds and then started fussing. Bahorel rubbed a hand over his stomach soothingly. Combeferre took out the thermometer and checked the number. 

“Well he’s a little warmer than average and probably not feeling that great. Enjolras, could you go get him some juice or water? Staying hydrated is important right now to make sure the fever doesn’t keep going up.” Combeferre explained. Enjolras nodded and went to the kitchen. Bahorel rocked Feuilly lightly and continued stroking a hand over his stomach lightly. Feuilly whimpered and rubbed at his head again, tugging at the curls where the ache was building. 

“No Baby. Pulling is just going to make it hurt more.” Bahorel chided and gently untangled Feuilly’s fingers. 

“Headache?” Combeferre checked and both Bahorel and Feuilly nodded. Combeferre took out a bottle of pain relieving cold medicine. Feuilly turned his head away as soon as he saw it. 

“Baby if you don’t take the medicine the headache isn’t going to go away.” Bahorel told him gently. Feuilly whined unhappily. 

“Icky…” He sniffled. 

“I know, it’s very icky, but it’ll help you feel better. Then you can wash it down with some juice.” Enjolras said as he came back in, bottle in hand. Feuilly pouted, lower lip sticking out as far as it could. Combeferre measured out the right dosage of the thick syrup and handed it to Bahorel who propped Feuilly up higher and held him so that he could drink the medicine. 

He brought it to Feuilly’s mouth and the boy turned away from it unhappily. Eventually he whimpered and opened his mouth, swallowing quickly and gagging quietly at the taste. Enjolras passed Bahorel the bottle who handed the small cup back to Combeferre before letting Feuilly start drinking from the bottle. 

Feuilly sucked on the nip quickly, eager to get the taste of the medicine out of his mouth. He slowed down the drinking once the majority of the bad flavor was gone and drank lazily. A moment later he started hiccupping softly and Bahorel chuckled softly. He rubbed Feuilly’s back lightly to try and help. Combeferre left out the bottle of medicine and put the rest of his supplies away. 

“He should eat something too, do you want me to run out and get anything?” Combeferre asked Bahorel curiously. 

“I think we have stuff for soup but no crackers…” Bahorel said thoughtfully. Combeferre nodded lightly. 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” Combeferre said and headed out. 

“Want me to make the soup?” Enjolras asked. 

“And leave you along in the kitchen? No, I’ll make the soup, you keep the baby company.” Bahorel told him and Enjolras nodded, slightly relieved that he didn’t have to attempt using the stove. Enjolras ran down the hall quickly and returned a moment later with Feuilly’s favorite blanket. Feuilly sniffled and reached for it. Bahorel kissed Feuilly’s clammy forehead and sat him down on the couch. 

“Uncle Enj is going to sit with you while I make you something to eat, okay Baby?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly pouted slightly but nodded. 

“Kay…” He mumbled and watched sadly as Bahorel got up and moved so Enjolras could sit down. Unlike Bahorel, Enjolras was roughly the same size as Feuilly so he couldn’t sit on his lap and instead laid down with his head on Enjolras’s lap. Enjolras laid the blanket over Feuilly and stroked his hair gently. Feuilly bunched up the blanket in his hand, rubbing it against his cheek lightly for comfort. Enjolras started talking about a recent book he read, keeping his voice low and steady so Feuilly could just focus on the sound of him talking. Feuilly relaxed a bit and closed his eyes, humming softly in content. 

Bahorel was finishing up the soup as Combeferre came back with the crackers and ginger ale. Combeferre brought them to the kitchen and filled a new bottle. Bahorel went out to the living room and picked Feuilly up carefully, carrying him into the kitchen to put him in his high chair. Feuilly whined softly at the change and clung tighter to his blanket and stuffed animal. Bahorel added a few ice cubes to the bowl of soup and stirred it until it was cooling off. 

“I think you’ve got this all handled, call me if he gets any worse or throws up okay?” Combeferre told Bahorel who nodded. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Little One.” He told Feuilly who nodded and waved goodbye shyly. 

“Bye Feuilly.” Enjolras said and ran a hand through Feuilly’s hair. 

“Bye bye.” Feuilly mumbled around his bottle. Combeferre and Enjolras left to prepare things for the next meeting. Bahorel got out a spoon for Feuilly and started feeding him, making sure that it wasn’t too hot. After a couple of bites Feuilly started shaking his head and turning away from it. 

“Okay Baby, you can try eating some more later.” Bahorel nodded and moved the bowl aside. Feuilly suckled slowly at his bottle and Bahorel moved the tray off of the highchair. 

“How about we go take a nap. Maybe you’ll feel better after some sleep.” Bahorel suggested and Feuilly nodded sleepily. He held his arms out to Bahorel and nuzzled into his neck as he was picked up. Bahorel carried him to the bedroom, checking his diaper on the way and noticed the wetness again. 

“I guess two bottles was a little too much.” Bahorel chuckled. “But you did so good Baby, going when you needed to. Especially when you aren’t feeling good.” Bahorel praised. Feuilly blushed slightly and smiled. Bahorel laid him down on the changing mat and put Feuilly into a clean diaper. Bahorel carried him to the bed and laid down with him, Bahorel curled up against his chest and sniffled softly. 

“How are you feeling Baby?” Bahorel asked, petting his hair lightly. 

“Icky…” Feuilly mumbled, words muffled by the thumb that he pushed into his mouth, sucking on it for comfort. 

“I’m sorry Sweetheart. Try and take a nap, after we wake up we can eat a little more soup and take a nice long bath.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly nodded, looking up at Bahorel with big watery eyes. Bahorel kissed his forehead and held Feuilly securely in his arms. The boy curled up against him easily and closed his eyes. 

“Kay Daddy…” he yawned softly, the soft sound turning into a quiet coughing fit. Bahorel rubbed his back soothingly until the coughs subsided and the boy dozed off into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I have no beta, and no energy to edit, so if you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out to me and I'll fix them!  
> (please send me suggestions for this series, or prompts, or kinks, or anything you want me to write, I'd be so happy to try and fill them!)  
> ((and I'm not limited to Bahorel/Feuilly, or Les Mis, I am willing to write other stuff too))


	4. First Bedwetting (no age play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from a lovely Anon, this takes place very early on in Bahorel and Feuilly's Daddy/Little relationship, so no actual age play involved yet, just small amounts of angst and hurt/comfort. Embarrassed Feuilly and comforting Bahorel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, no real editing, so if you see a mistake please let me know so I can fix it!

“Feuilly?” Bahorel asked sleepily and reached over to shake the boy’s shoulder lightly, hearing the quiet alarm going off on Feuilly’s phone. Usually the boy woke up as soon as it started going off, wanting to turn it off before it woke up Bahorel. Not that it helped much since Feuilly had to climb over the other man in order to get out of the bed.

Feuilly woke up with a start at Bahorel’s voice and gasped, he shifted a bit to make sure he wasn’t imagining the unusual feeling and felt hot tears flood over his cheeks in horror. The absolute wetness of his boxers and sleep pants couldn’t be denied and the dampness of the blankets under him made his heart clench in shame. 

“Babe?” Bahorel asked through a yawn and reached over to tug him back down. Feuilly pulled away from his touch, covering his mouth to muffle a sob. 

“Feuilly? What’s wrong?” Bahorel asked in concern, “Talk to me.” He sat up and looked at Feuilly through the dark. 

“I’m sorry… ‘m sorry…” Feuilly whimpered, rocking himself anxiously. Bahorel moved closer, frowning in confusion when his hand felt a damp area on the blanket. He sniffed the air lightly and quickly recognized the scent of urine. He turned and reached over, flicking on the lamp beside their bed. 

“Oh Baby, did you have an accident?” Bahorel asked gently. Feuilly whimpered and covered his face with his hands.

“’m sorry… I didn’t mean too…” he sniffled quietly. 

“No Baby, you don’t need to apologize for having an accident. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Bahorel cooed. 

“I made a mess!” Feuilly whimpered.

“That’s okay, that’s what Daddy’s here for. To take care of his baby.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly peeked out from between his fingers. Bahorel leaned over and kissed his forehead softly. Feuilly felt himself be pulled into Bahorel’s chest and have his hair stroked soothingly. He let himself cry for a few minutes, clinging to Bahorel as he was comforted.

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes and toss the blankets in the wash real quick, and then we can go clean you up. Does that sound good?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly sniffled softly and rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away roughly. 

“I made the mess… I can clean it up…” he said quietly, voice filled with shame. 

“Baby, look at me.” Bahorel told him and waited until Feuilly glanced up at his face. “Let Daddy take care of you. You had an accident and that’s okay. Now Daddy wants to help you get all clean again and take care of you.” Feuilly watched him shyly and nodded slightly. 

“Okay Daddy…” he said softly, cheeks flushing at the words. Bahorel smiled brightly and kissed him briefly before getting up, holding Feuilly’s hand and leading him up and off the bed. Feuilly’s blush darkened as the damp fabric became clearly visible. Bahorel did his best not to react so that Feuilly wouldn’t feel any more stressed about what had happened. He helped Feuilly strip out of the wet clothes and bundled them up into a ball. He quickly stripped the bed and bundled that all up too. 

“Come on Baby, let’s go put these in the washing machine and then we’ll take a shower.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly nodded, shuffling behind Bahorel. Bahorel took off his own clothes and tossed them in as well, turning around to smile at Feuilly who smiled shyly in return. Bahorel looped an arm around Feuilly’s shoulders and kissed his temple lightly as they walked towards the bathroom. 

“Maybe you should just stay home today and we can relax and bake cookies or something.” Bahorel suggested. 

“That sounds really nice but I do need to go.” Feuilly smiled slightly. Bahorel pouted dramatically then moved to turn on the shower and checked the water before opening the door so Feuilly could get in. Bahorel stepped in afterwards, taking a moment to admire Feuilly under the water as the boy washed his hair. Bahorel grabbed the soap and lathered up a washcloth before kneeling down and starting to gently wash over Feuilly’s thighs. Feuilly jerked slightly in surprise.

“Fuck Bahorel, you scared me.” Feuilly laughed, opening his eyes briefly to glance down at him. 

“Babies shouldn’t use such naughty words.” Bahorel chided with a smirk and Feuilly went back to washing his hair, trying to hide the blush that sprung up on his cheeks at the small reminder. 

“Sorry Daddy…” Feuilly mumbled softly and Bahorel smiled. Feuilly blush darkened as he felt Bahorel cleaning him up. “I can do that myself.” Feuilly told him, rinsing the shampoo suds out of his hair quickly. 

“Feuilly.” Bahorel said sternly and stood up, he laid one hand around the back of Feuilly’s neck so the boy couldn’t look away. “You’ve pretty much gone through hell in your life up until now, but you’re my baby now. I’m going to make sure nothing bad happens to you again, you aren’t alone. You don’t need to do things on your own. I want to take care of you and make sure you always feel safe and cared for. Please let me take care of you.” Bahorel told him, voice softening as he went on. 

Feuilly tried to blink away the sudden wateriness in his eyes, trying to make himself believe it was just soap making them burn. He stepped closer and his hid face against Bahorel’s chest, he wrapped his arms around his waist tightly and hugged him close. Bahorel hugged him firmly and smiled softly.

“There’s my sweet boy.” Bahorel hummed softly and kissed the top of his head. “Now let’s finish cleaning you up so you can get ready for work.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly nodded, not pulling away from the hug yet. 

“Probably going to be late…” he mumbled. Bahorel smiled slightly. 

“Then I guess I should hurry up.” Bahorel said and gently pulled away from the hug to kneel down again and continue washing Feuilly’s legs and groin. He rubbed the washcloth in gentle but quick swipes over the skin, cleaning off all traces of the urine and leaving behind fresh, slightly pinkened skin. He pressed a light kiss to Feuilly’s hipbone and stood up once he was finished.

“There we go, all clean Baby.” Bahorel told him with a smile. 

“Thank you Daddy…” Feuilly smiled shyly and Bahorel kissed him lightly, reaching over to turn off the water. He opened the door and Feuilly shivered a bit at the sudden cool air on his body. 

Bahorel got out and grabbed them both towels, he slung his own over his shoulder and then brought the other over to wrap around Feuilly. Feuilly smiled in amusement as Bahorel bundled him up in the large fluffy towel like a burrito, one corner of the towel laying on top of his head like a hood. 

Feuilly got out of the shower as Bahorel dried himself off briefly, tying the towel off around his waist. He followed Feuilly back to the bedroom where he watched Feuilly start getting ready for work. Bahorel sat down on the edge of the blanket-less bed and watched Feuilly get dressed. Feuilly’s phone started ringing, the generic ringtone led Bahorel to guess it was a coworker or someone who wasn’t part of their usual group. Feuilly looked at his phone, a slight twinge of anxiety reeling up at the thought of being late already, and he answered it. 

“Hello? Feuilly here.” He greeted, shoving one foot into a boot as he talked. “Yeah, that’s right. I was just about to leave.” Bahorel watched curiously, resisting the urge to go over and tie Feuilly’s shoes for him when the other man was distracted. 

“Really? Yeah that’s no problem, it would be great actually… Are you sure? Thank you.” A smile broke out over Feuilly’s face and he bounced a bit in place. “Okay, I’ll see you next week, bye.” Feuilly hung up and Bahorel watched curiously as Feuilly sat down on the floor and tugged his boot back off, sitting it beside the other one. Feuilly looked over at Bahorel and smiled. 

“Marcus wants to take off Sunday for his daughter’s wedding, so he offered to cover my shift today.” Feuilly told him with a bright smile. 

“So you get to stay home today?” Bahorel asked, his excitement growing to match Feuilly’s. The boy nodded, head bobbling happily. “Then I guess we should do something to celebrate.” Bahorel contemplated. 

“You said something about cookies before, right Daddy…?” Feuilly asked, intentionally making himself sound as innocent as possible, and Bahorel smiled in amusement. 

“That’s right Baby.” Bahorel chuckled and Feuilly got up quickly, abandoning the rest of his work clothes and rushing to the kitchen in his boxers, undershirt, and socks. Bahorel laughed to himself and grabbed a pair of boxers to pull on before following him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked filling this prompt, it went a little differently than I expected but I hope you like it! And of course prompts are always welcome! They can be for this series or something completely different!


	5. Enjolras and Combeferre become Uncle Enj and Uncle Ferre (no ageplay shown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely Request Anon for this! This takes place early on in their Daddy/Little relationship, explaining how Enjolras and Combeferre found out and became Uncle Enj ad Uncle Ferre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another version of this prompt eventually because I had about 10 different scenarios in mind but this was the first one I fully wrote out so I decided to post it now, there are definitely a few other options for this that I liked better so it's likely we'll see another of these!  
> Again, no beta, no real editing, it's 4am and I'm just hoping I didn't mess up anything too badly. If you notice any mistakes please point them out and I'll fix them!  
> This chapter is much more dialogue than I expected and a lot more Enj and Ferre than Feuilly and Bahorel but oh well!

“Have you ever noticed Bahorel uses a lot of nicknames?” Enjolras asked suddenly. Combeferre kept his eyes trained on his textbook, highlighting another sentence before responding. 

“Yes, I suppose he does.” Combeferre said easily. Enjolras was quiet for a moment. 

“And that he uses a lot for Feuilly?” he continued asking. Combeferre glanced up to him, watching the way Enjolras toyed with his pen rather than writing or putting it down.

“Well they are dating. Lots of couples use pet names.” Combeferre reminded him. Enjolras sighed in frustration. 

“Yeah, but don’t some of them seem kind of unusual?” Enjolras asked. 

“Why are you so concerned about Bahorel’s use of nicknames?” Combeferre asked in confusion, putting the highlighter down. “It’s not like that’s so strange. Courfeyrac uses pet names for us all the time.”

“But it’s different. And Feuilly…” Enjolras trailed off and glared down at the pen in his hand in frustration. Combeferre waited for Enjolras to start again, paying attention to how tense Enjolras seemed.

“I overheard Feuilly use a nickname for Bahorel.” Enjolras said, voice almost a whisper, as if it was a great secret. “A kind of… unusual one…” 

“Enjolras, Courfeyrac has literally called you ‘the first dandelion of summer,’ ‘pookie dear,’ and ‘my avenging angel in a sundress.’ I don’t think nicknames should surprise you anymore.” Combeferre smiled in amusement. Enjolras made a small noise of frustration. 

“No, you don’t get it.” He said, his voice filled with frustration, “Feuilly called him ‘Daddy.’ Maybe I’m wrong but I don’t feel like that’s a common nickname for your partner.” Enjolras finally admitted. Combeferre took a moment to process the information. 

“Where did you overhear this?” Combeferre asked.

“Feuilly was helping me go over the speech for next month and Bahorel called him. He went to the other side of the room but I could still hear some of the conversation…” Enjolras told him. “And then later that night when he went to the bathroom he left his phone on the table…” 

“Enjolras, you know better than to invade Feuilly’s privacy by snooping.” Combeferre chided. Enjolras shook his head quickly. 

“I didn’t try to! He got a text and I just… happened to see it… I would never try to betray his trust like that! I respect him too much. But it was there and I just saw it…” Enjolras babbled out, “It was Bahorel, and he used that nickname he’s been using a lot lately, the ‘Baby Boy’ one. It made me wonder whether that one and the ‘Daddy’ one were related.” Enjolras explained. Combeferre took a deep breath and pulled off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment. 

“I don’t think we should be talking about their personal lives behind their back.” Combeferre said finally. Enjolras frowned slightly. 

“So I should ask them?” he asked.

“I don’t think that would be appropriate either…” Combeferre said reluctantly. “We don’t know the whole story there. They could just be joking around or it could be more serious.”

“…Bahorel isn’t Feuilly’s father though.” Enjolras narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“No, he’s not, I meant it more in the ‘relationship serious’ way. Like it could be a sexual thing. But we don’t know the situation so it would be wrong to make any assumptions.” Combeferre explained. Enjolras thought about it for a moment. 

“Oh.” He frowned for a moment and then went back to making notes on the essay in front of himself. Combeferre watched him for a moment. 

“Is that all?” he asked, slightly surprised that Enjolras had dropped the issue.

“I think I’ll ask them on our way home.” Enjolras told him easily. Combeferre sighed to himself. 

“Enjolras… they might not want to talk about that. It might be something private they would prefer to keep out of their public lives.” Combeferre warned him. 

“I won’t make them explain if they don’t want to. I’d just like to understand.” Enjolras told him. Combeferre sighed softly and nodded. 

“Alright then… I’ll send them a message to see if they wouldn’t mind us stopping by.” Combeferre said as he took out his phone to text the two. Enjolras nodded and continued editing his paper. 

xXx

“You get the text too?” Feuilly asked, holding up his phone as Bahorel came back into the room. Bahorel nodded lightly. 

“Yep. Enjolras has some weird question for us or something.” Bahorel shrugged lightly and went to sit beside Feuilly, slinging an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer to kiss him lightly. “This should be entertaining.” 

There was a knock at the door and Feuilly got up to answer it. He let Combeferre and Enjolras in and led them over to where Bahorel was in the living room. After they all said their hellos, Bahorel looked to Enjolras expectantly. 

“So I heard you had something you wanted to ask us?” Bahorel prompted. Enjolras nodded and sat up straighter. 

“If it makes either of you feel uncomfortable you don’t need to tell me anything, if you’d rather keep it private I understand, but I overheard something and am curious.” Enjolras warned them first and waited until they both nodded. “Feuilly the other day when we were working on my speech and you went to talk to Bahorel on the phone, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I heard you taking.” Enjolras started and Feuilly went tense under Bahorel’s arm. 

“I had noticed before all of the nicknames Bahorel gives you and when I heard the one you had for him it made me think about it. So I’m just curious about why you both picked nicknames like that?” Enjolras explained. Feuilly stayed tense and quiet, leaning against Bahorel for comfort. Bahorel glanced down at Feuilly to see how he wanted to respond. 

“You can tell them if you want…” Feuilly mumbled softly, trying to make himself as small as possible. Bahorel rubbed his shoulder soothingly with his thumb and kissed his temple. 

“Well it’s sort of a part of our relationship. Not the whole time, but sometimes when we both need to just relax and get away we set up a… a roleplaying scene I guess. So the ‘nicknames’ are just something that helps us get into those roles.” Bahorel told him vaguely. Enjolras nodded thoughtfully. 

“So what kind of roleplaying is it? Like the LARP-ing stuff Joly, Bossuet, and Grantaire like? Or like the sexual kind like Courfeyrac talks about?” Enjolras asked curiously, “Again, if you don’t feel comfortable talking about this, you don’t have to.” 

“Not really either of those, it’s not really sexual although some people do similar things for sexual reasons. For us it’s not about sex, it’s more of the innocent, caretaking process. I take on the role of Feuilly’s daddy, which lets me just focus on him and get to take care of and protect him. Which makes me feel good because I get to pamper him and coddle him, which he normally doesn’t let me do. I feel better knowing that he trusts me enough to let me do things for him and it makes me feel important. For Feuilly, he gets to take the role of a baby. He regresses to the headspace of a baby or young kid where he doesn’t have to worry about work or money or responsibilities. He can let himself be taken care of and have someone who just wants to make sure he is safe and happy. He can play and just not think for a while.” Bahorel explained. Enjolras was quiet for a moment. 

“That sounds nice. I like it.” Enjolras said simply. Bahorel choked on air for a moment and watched him with wide eyes. 

“You mean you want to try it?” Bahorel asked in shock.

“No, I don’t think so. I just mean, it seems like you both have found something good. It works for you it seems like, and if that makes you feel better then I’m happy for you.” Enjolras told him. 

“You don’t think we’re weird…?” Feuilly asked quietly, legs pulled up in front of him, hiding most of his face from Enjolras. 

“Of course not! I respect you both greatly. If there is a part of your relationship that you do which helps you both, then there is nothing weird about it.” Enjolras told him firmly. 

“I agree.” Combeferre spoke up for the first time, “Feuilly, even if we don’t understand it completely, there is nothing about your relationship that would make us think badly of either of you. The most important thing is that you are happy.” 

Feuilly sniffled quietly and tried to discretely wipe his eyes. Bahorel adjusted his hold on Feuilly and hugged him closer, kissing the top of his head lightly, and the boy relaxed slightly into his chest. 

“It’s absolutely understandable if you want to keep this part of your life separate from the rest, but you don’t have to keep it hidden if you don’t want to. Like if you feel like engaging in a scene like that when I’m around, I wouldn’t mind. You don’t have to hide that part of yourselves if you don’t want to.” Combeferre told them. 

“I feel the same way.” Enjolras nodded. “If you two wanted to try something like that with us around I wouldn’t mind. I might want to know ahead of time, so I know what to expect but we are here for you if you need anything. I don’t know if you’ve told anyone else, but it might be nice to have someone else who knows and can help you if needed.” Enjolras told them.

“Courf and Jehan…” Feuilly mumbled into the sleeve of his flannel shirt where it was pressed between his knees and face. 

“Courfeyrac and Jehan know? Does everyone know?” Enjolras asked in surprise. 

“Just the two of them, well and you two now too. But when we first kind of first started this we talked with them about it. So they know.” Bahorel told him.

“I’m surprised Courf managed to not say anything about it. I would have figured he’d be all over the idea of having a baby shower or something.” Combeferre smiled in amusement. 

“Oh he wanted to have one. But since no one else knew, he decided two guests wasn’t enough and probably hoped we would just eventually tell everyone.” Bahorel told them. 

“Well Baby, I think we found you a couple uncles if you wanted them.” Bahorel chuckled lightly and Feuilly blushed lightly. He nodded shallowly and Combeferre and Enjolras both found themselves smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are always welcome, for this series or not, and kinks are always welcome too! Not limited to Bahorel/Feuilly or Les Mis, someday I might make a list of all the different things I'm willing to write but I'm not too picky so feel free to suggest anything!  
> Also! Feuilly Appreciation Week is October 4-10th and I think I might try writing a little something each day and posting it, so feel free to send me mini prompts for that too! Anything Feuilly centric is good! They will likely be very short, anywhere between a 100 words to 500 since I'll be writing them one a day when I have the free time, but if I like them I might expand on them later!


	6. Babysitter (1-2 years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my awesome Request Anon!  
> This accidentally turned out a little more angsty than I meant it to and I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I really wanted to get something posted since it's been so long...  
> So basically this chapter is the first time Little!Feuilly has a babysitter and get's to hang out with his Auntie Chetta for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed the Author's Note, I had accidentally deleted everything I had for this series including my WIPs, but I managed to rewrite everything so it's all okay now!  
> The ending is a little extra angst-y, so if you don't want that, just stop the chapter before the 'xXx' and that should help!  
> 

"And he's pretty nonverbal at this age, so he might not be able to tell you if he needs something. He usually gets pretty fussy when he's hungry or has gone to the bathroom. I'm a little worried he'll be too shy to go potty with just you here so I changed him right before you came over." Bahorel rambled out and Musichetta smiled in amusement.

"Bahorel, I promise you, he will be fine with me. Now you're going to be late. I’m prepared. Go say goodbye to your boy and stop dragging this out." Musichetta smiled. 

"You'll call if anything happens right? Anything at all? I don’t care how small it seems, I don’t want him to be upset and need me and it take too long for me to get to him..." Bahorel said reluctantly.

"Bahorel." Musichetta said sternly. Bahorel sighed and went over to Feuilly, smiling as he watched the boy playing with his bumblebee on the couch, quietly babbling nonsense to himself. 

"Hi Baby." Bahorel smiled and knelt down in front of him. Feuilly smiled happily and held his bee out to show Bahorel. "Daddy has to go help out Uncle Enj with something so Auntie Chetta's going to watch you okay?" Bahorel asked. Feuilly watched him curiously and glanced over to Musichetta but didn’t say anything. 

"I probably won’t be back before your bedtime but I’ll be here before you wake up. Auntie Chetta is going to take real good care of you and if you need anything she can call me and I’ll come home as quick as I can." Bahorel assured him and scooped Feuilly up in a tight hug. Feuilly wrapped his arms around Bahorel and nuzzled his neck happily. "I love you Baby, I'll be home soon. Be good for your auntie." Bahorel told him and sat him back down, kissing his forehead. Feuilly giggled lightly and followed Bahorel with his eyes as Bahorel grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. 

"Daddy?" Feuilly asked in confusion.

"Bye Baby. I'll be home soon." Bahorel said. Feuilly's eyes filled up with tears when he realized Bahorel was leaving. 

"Daddy!" Feuilly called out desperately, voice choking up with sobs. 

"It's alright Bahorel, keep going. The longer it's drawn-out the worse it’s going to be. He'll be okay." Musichetta assured him and went over to Feuilly's side, sitting down and stroking his hair soothingly. Bahorel hesitated for a long moment before leaving and closing the door behind him, trying to ignore the sound of Feuilly crying back in the house. 

Musichetta stroked Feuilly’s hair soothingly and guided him closer, he curled up against her side, and started crying into her blouse. She hushed him soothingly and rocked them back and forth. 

“It’s okay Sweetheart. Your Daddy will be back soon. And until he comes back, we are going to have so much fun.” Musichetta assured him and rubbed his back gently. After a few minutes he started tiring himself out and the tears slowed to a stop. Musichetta cooed softly and cleaned up his face with a tissue. 

“There you go. See everything’s okay.” She smiled, “I brought some movies and toys and treats, and we are going to have a great time.” She said and kissed his cheek, laughing in amusement at the impression her lipstick left behind on his skin. Musichetta leaned over and picked up Feuilly’s bee, pressing it into his arms. He hugged it tightly and sniffled softly, rubbing his face against the soft fur. 

“I’ll put in a movie for now and then we can have a snack, does that sound good?” Musichetta asked cheerfully, mostly speaking out loud rather than actually asking him. She helped Feuilly lay down on his stomach, bee used as a pillow, and made her way over to the large bag she had brought with her. She took out a DVD of children’s animated stories and popped it in the player before going back over to Feuilly’s side, rubbing his back soothingly. 

Halfway into the first story Feuilly had dozed off, exhausted from crying. Musichetta smiled and laid a blanket over him. She hummed along with the sound of the TV and prepared the things she had brought. She was taking the second batch of cookies out of the oven when she heard Feuilly start to wake up. She sat the trey down on a cooling rack and made her way into the living room. Feuilly was fussing a bit, squirming unhappily under his blanket.

“Morning sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?” Musichetta asked cheerfully. He whined softly and continued squirming. 

“Daddy?” Feuilly asked curiously, looking around the room sleepily without sitting up. 

“Your daddy had to go help Uncle Enj remember? I made you some cookies though, do you want one?” Musichetta asked. Feuilly whimpered softly and covered his face with his bee to hide the tears that welled up again. “Oh Sweetheart it’s okay.” Musichetta cooed and sat down beside him, Feuilly immediately leaned closer, falling into her arms and crying into her chest. She rocked him soothingly and sang until he started calming down. 

“Oh there we go Sweetheart. That’s better. Come on let’s go get you changed and then we can get you a bottle and some cookies.” She smiled and Feuilly blushed once he realized that he was wet. Musichetta hummed pleasantly to herself and led Feuilly to the bedroom, placing him on the changing mat. Feuilly watched her anxiously but Musichetta continued singing softly and collecting the needed supplies. Once Feuilly noticed how Musichetta wasn’t making a big deal out of his wet diaper he started to relax a bit and listen to her song. Musichetta sang happily and tickled his sides lightly every few moments, making him burst into peals of laughter. By the time Musichetta’s song ended Feuilly glanced down and noticed with surprise that his diaper had already been changed and the entire ordeal was over with. 

“There we go.” She smiled brightly, “Now, since you were such a good boy, let’s go get you a treat.” Musichetta smiled and brought him back to the living room. She helped Feuilly into his highchair and locked the trey over his lap. She hummed to herself and filled a bottle with milk. She added a splash of vanilla and a little bit of cinnamon then popped it into the microwave for a few moments until it was warm. Feuilly tracked her with his eyes as she moved around the kitchen. She brought over the bottle and two cookies, sitting them on the trey and pulled a chair closer so she could sit by him with her own cookie. Musichetta broke the cookies up into bite sized pieces and Feuilly started eating them happily. Musichetta helped him pick up the bottle since his hands were covered in crumbs and chocolate, and let him drink from it. His eyes drifted closed after a while but they opened when he started hiccupping. His eyes went wide with surprise and Musichetta stifled a laugh, patting his back soothingly until they passed. 

“I think it’s about your bedtime now. I probably shouldn’t have given you sweets first but I think it’s been a long enough day.” Musichetta smiled lightly and cleaned Feuilly’s hands and face with a wet napkin. She sat the bottle aside and helped Feuilly down from the highchair. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and followed Musichetta to the bedroom. She pulled out a pair of dinosaur print pajamas that Joly had picked out and helped him change into them. Feuilly crawled onto the bed and Musichetta tucked him under the blankets. 

“Bee?” Feuilly requested, looking around the bed and remembered leaving it on the couch. 

“I’ll go get him for you.” Musichetta said and went to the living room to grab his Bee, blanket, and bottle. She brought them back and Feuilly took the bee in his arms happily. Musichetta laid the blanket over him and brought the bottle up to his mouth. Feuilly brought one hand up to hold it in place and let his eyes drift closed. Musichetta smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Once he settled down and started falling into a deeper sleep Musichetta headed back to the kitchen. She turned on the baby monitors just in case and cleaned up the kitchen and living room while baking the last few batches of cookies. Once she finished that she sat herself on the couch and watched TV until Bahorel came home. 

“Hey, he in bed?” Bahorel asked with a yawn as soon as he came in. 

“Yeah, I put him down about two hours ago.” Musichetta smiled. 

“How was he?” Bahorel asked. 

“An angel of course. He missed you but he was well-behaved.” Musichetta told him. Bahorel smiled slightly and nodded. 

“Thanks again for watching him.” Bahorel said and Musichetta smiled, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Anytime. I’m serious, he is precious.” She laughed lightly. “Now you should go to bed, there are cookies in the kitchen if you get hungry. Now I should get home to my own boys.” 

“Can you get home okay?” Bahorel asked and she nodded with a smile. 

“I’ll be fine, thank you.” She said cheerfully and collected her things. She headed out and closed the door behind her. Bahorel locked the door and headed to the bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Feuilly started waking up at the shift and looked around sleepily.

“Daddy?” he asked softly and Bahorel smiled. 

“Yeah Baby, I’m home.” Bahorel said and pulled Feuilly into his chest. The boy nuzzled close and fell back asleep easily. Bahorel smiled in content and held Feuilly close, kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes. 

xXx

“Did you have a nice time with Auntie Chetta last night?” Bahorel asked, resting his cheek on the top of Feuilly’s head as the boy sat in his lap. Feuilly nodded shallowly, not wanting to disrupt Bahorel’s position. 

“She’s a good babysitter.” Feuilly said, hugging Bahorel closer. “But… maybe no more babysitters without you there…” he said quietly. 

“Did something happen?” Bahorel’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“No… not really… I just missed you…” Feuilly mumbled. Bahorel rubbed his back soothingly and watched him. 

“Are you sure?” Bahorel asked. 

“It just… seeing you leave… I mean I knew that you weren’t really going to be gone for forever… but it felt like it… like you just were leaving and I couldn’t make myself understand that you would be back.” Feuilly said reluctantly. “Big me knew that you would be, I knew I wasn’t being abandoned. But little me… it felt like sitting in the orphanage… wondering why my parents never came home. Why I was always with these strangers who didn’t care about me the way they did…” 

“Oh Babe…” Bahorel felt guilt clawing at his stomach and he pulled Feuilly closer, kissing his forehead and petting his hair. 

“I knew I could trust Musichetta, and she was great with me, but… I just wanted my daddy and I didn’t know whether you even wanted to come back or if you were leaving me. The people who ran the orphanage didn’t like it when we asked about our parents… I guess hearing the same questions over and over from dozens of kids everyday would get kind of annoying… I knew Chetta wouldn’t get angry with me but… I couldn’t think of it… I wanted my daddy but I didn’t know how to ask.” Feuilly said quietly. 

“Baby, I’m here now. I’m not abandoning you. I love you so much, you’re my precious little boy, and I won’t leave you like that again.” Bahorel assured him. “No more leaving when you’re little. I promise. If I need to go somewhere I will wait until you’re feeling big again or I’ll bring you with me. If someone wants to babysit then I’ll still be right here with you.” Bahorel rocked him soothingly. Feuilly turned and wrapped his arms around Bahorel’s neck, hugging him tightly. 

“Okay Daddy.” Feuilly nodded and whispered quietly. 

“I love you Baby.” Bahorel said, rocking Feuilly as the boy brought a thumb up to his mouth to suck on. 

“Love you too Daddy.” Feuilly mumbled around his thumb and nuzzled closer to Bahorel’s chest. He closed his eyes and let Bahorel soothe him, taking comfort in the fact that his daddy was right there with him. Heartbeat under his ear, a strong hand rubbing over his back, and kisses being pressed to his head. Save, protected, and loved.


	7. Visiting the Musian with Uncle R (~1-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bahorel doesn't have any choice but to bring Feuilly to the Musain while he is little, luckily Uncle R is available to babysit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Request Anon! This one was a lot of fun to write!   
> Uncle R being super good with kids and Feuilly & Grantaire friendship is adorable

Bahorel stroked a hand over Feuilly’s warm forehead and the boy whimpered behind his pacifier. He rocked him soothingly and Feuilly settled down quickly, eyes closing and face pressing closer against Bahorel’s chest. Bahorel smiled fondly and relaxed back into the couch, Legally Blond on TV and his baby sleeping in his arms, the moment was perfect. Until his phone started loudly blaring Courfeyrac’s ringtone. Feuilly woke up with a loud sob and Bahorel shushed him soothingly, he pressed the pacifier back into Feuilly’s mouth after it had fell out. The boy whimpered for a few more moments and sucked on the pacifier for comfort. As he settled down Bahorel grabbed his phone and brought it up to his ear.

“This had better be an emergency.” Bahorel said sternly.

“It is, I wouldn’t have called on a Thursday if it wasn’t.” Courfeyrac assured him, “You have to come to the Musain right now, Enjolras needs all of us there.” 

“It’s Thursday.” Bahorel protested. 

“I know, I’m really sorry. But Enjolras has something really important to talk about.” Courfeyrac said regretfully. Bahorel sighed in frustration and glanced down at Feuilly in his arms. 

“But he’s little right now? And if everyone is there it’s not like I ever thought I would need more than 10 babysitters, I don’t have any more backups.” Bahorel told him with a frown.

“Bring Little Feuilly then. There’s no one here but us tonight.” Courfeyrac suggested. “Once he’s here I’m sure someone will be able to keep him company.”

“Okay… We’ll be there soon.” Bahorel said unhappily. 

“Thanks man. See you there.” Courfeyrac said and hung up. Bahorel tossed his phone aside and sighed softly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Feuilly’s forehead. 

“Baby? Wakey wakey.” Bahorel cooed and Feuilly snuffled unhappily, squirming in Bahorel’s arms as he slowly woke up. “I know you’re tired Sweetie. But Uncle Enj needs us to go to the Musain? I know its Thursday but do you think you can be big for a little while so we can head over there?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly sniffled softly and rubbed his face against Bahorel’s chest unhappily. He rubbed Feuilly’s back soothingly and kissed the top of his head. He sighed softly, seeing that Feuilly didn’t seem even close to being big again. 

Bahorel frowned and picked Feuilly up as he stood, the boy clutched at his shirt frantically at the sudden movement and Bahorel carried him over to his play mat. He laid him down and rubbed his stomach gently. 

“Okay Baby, just stay here for a minute. Daddy’s going to pack us a bag to take with us.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly watched him with wide eyes. 

Bahorel moved over and found a large diaper bag that Joly had got them for the baby shower and started throwing stuff into it. Diapers, baby powder, baby wipes, a portable changing pad, an assortment of bottles and baby food, pacifiers, and anything else he could grab that didn’t require him letting Feuilly out of his sights. After checking several times that Feuilly was alright, Bahorel ran to their bedroom and grabbed the boy’s jacket and hat quickly and then came back. 

“Okay here we go. Let’s get you all bundled up and then we can go to the meeting okay?” Bahorel mostly babbled to himself but it brought Feuilly’s attention to him. Bahorel helped Feuilly up into a sitting position and tried to put the jacket on him. Feuilly whined unhappily and pulled away, not liking the way he had to move his arms to get into the jacket. 

Bahorel’s phone buzzed in his pocket and a quick glance showed that it was Grantaire asking where they were. Bahorel bit the inside of his cheek and looked around, he grabbed Feuilly’s blanket from nearby and wrapped the boy up in it instead of fighting with the jacket any longer. He tugged the hat onto Feuilly’s head and ran to pull on his own jacket. He slung the diaper bag over his shoulder, grabbing Feuilly’s bee at the last moment and stuffed it in the top of the bag. Feuilly reached for it, the blanket nearly slipping off his shoulders when he did so. 

“Come on Baby, let’s go out to the car and you can hold your bee while we drive to the Musain.” Bahorel told him and helped Feuilly stand up. The boy whimpered and held his arms out. Bahorel smiled softy and scooped Feuilly up in his arms with ease, the boy wrapped his legs around his waist and tucked his head into Bahorel’s neck. 

Bahorel carried him out of their apartment, locking the door behind them, and over to his car. He unlocked the doors and carefully sat Feuilly down in the backseat, he buckled him in and ran around to get into the driver’s seat. He tossed the diaper bag into the passenger seat and started the car. Feuilly whimpered unhappily and Bahorel glanced back. 

“I’m sorry Sweetheart, I know this isn’t how we wanted to spend today, but Uncle Enj needs our help, hopefully it won’t take too long.” Bahorel said soothingly and headed towards the Musain. Feuilly squirmed unhappily but stayed quiet as they drove. Bahorel parked and turned in his seat to smile at Feuilly comfortingly. 

“Let’s go in and see what important thing they need us for. Then we can go back home.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly watched with wide eyes. Bahorel grabbed the diaper bag and got out, he went around and unbuckled Feuilly. He carefully picked the boy up and carried him out of the car and into the café. He made his way through the, thankfully empty, front room and found the others all debating loudly in the backroom. Feuilly whimpered and brought his hands up to cover his ears. Bahorel made his way over to a booth style bench on one wall and sat down with Feuilly on his lap. Grantaire plopped himself down beside them a moment later. 

“Hello my friends.” Grantaire smiled cheerfully. 

“Hey R.” Bahorel greeted and ran a hand through Feuilly’s hair soothingly as the boy fussed. 

“Our littlest member doesn’t seem very happy to be here.” Grantaire commented. Bahorel sighed and nodded in agreement. 

“He’s still getting over a bit of a cold and has been kind of fussy since we had to leave. We don’t really like changing up our Thursdays.” Bahorel told him. 

“Doesn’t he have a binky or something to suck on to keep him quiet?” Grantaire asked as Feuilly continued to let out small whines and whimpers at the loud noise in the café that was keeping him awake and aggravating his headache. 

“Rude.” Bahorel scoffed lightly. 

“No, I just mean like he’s chewing on your shirt.” Grantaire pointed out. Bahorel glanced down and noticed that Grantaire was right. 

“Oh. Yeah, I’m sorry, he’s got one in…” Bahorel thought about it for a moment, “the middle zipper of the diaper bag.” Grantaire nodded and went around the two to grab the diaper bag. He took out a green pacifier and brushed it over Feuilly’s cheek lightly, the boy turned his head and quickly transitioned from Bahorel’s shirt to the offered pacifier. Grantaire smiled lightly and sat back in his seat. 

“Thanks man.” Bahorel smiled lightly and rocked Feuilly. 

“Bahorel! Good you’re here! Enj needs to talk to you about security for the rally.” Courfeyrac said, rushing over to them. “Oh, hi Precious.” He cooed when he noticed Feuilly in his arms. Feuilly looked up at him tiredly. 

“Still not feeling good?” Courfeyrac frowned sympathetically. 

“Yeah… Do you think you can watch him while I go talk to the Chief?” Bahorel asked. 

“I wish I could.” Courfeyrac frowned regretfully. “I need to go help Ferre with the flyers.” 

“I can watch him.” Grantaire offered. 

“Really?” Bahorel asked, turning to him. Grantaire nodded and gestured for him to pass Feuilly over. Bahorel stood up and laid Feuilly down on Grantaire’s lap. Feuilly barely protested to the change, watching Bahorel curiously. “Thanks R, I owe you one. Baby, I’m going to be right over there with Uncle Enj okay? Just call out if you need me.” Bahorel said and kissed Feuilly’s forehead softly. He headed over to meet with Enjolras and Feuilly turned his attention to Grantaire. 

“I think I know what you need to feel better.” Grantaire commented and reached over to the diaper bag at his side. He pulled out Feuilly’s bee and the boy held his arms out eagerly. “There we go.” Grantaire smiled happily and Feuilly cuddled closer against his chest, holding the bee tightly in his arms. 

. Grantaire hummed lowly, swaying in a subtle rocking motion. Feuilly dozed off quickly, head resting on his chest comfortably. Grantaire brushed a hand over Feuilly’s sweaty forehead and frowned lightly, the boy still didn’t seem to be cooling off at all. Grantaire watched Feuilly lightly, noting the way the boy squirm subtly, expression tightening slightly and then relaxing, the boy sighed softly and cuddled closer with his eyes still closed. Grantaire shifted the boy in his arms lightly and quickly realized that Feuilly had wet his diaper.

Grantaire glanced around for Bahorel but the man was deeply in a conversation with Enjolras. He thought about it and quickly made a decision, readjusting Feuilly in his arms and standing up. Feuilly wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s neck sleepily. Grantaire picked up the diaper bag and made his way over to the women’s bathroom. 

Since the group usually occupied the back room, no women ever came into this bathroom aside from Musichetta and occasionally Cosette, who were both sitting out with everyone else. Even so he locked the door behind him and carefully made his way over to the preinstalled changing table. He sat the diaper bag on it and dug through for all of the supplies he needed, holding Feuilly up with one arm. He found the changing mat and laid it down on top of the changing table and then laid Feuilly down on that. The boy opened his eyes and looked around sleepily. 

“Hi Sweetheart. I’m just going to change you real quick, your daddy is still in the other room talking to Uncle Enjolras.” Grantaire explained. “There’s no point in sitting in a wet diaper until he’s finished.” Grantaire said lightly, tugging Feuilly’s pants out of the way so he could unfasten the sticky tabs holding the diaper shut. Feuilly hid his face in his bee and Grantaire continued talking soothingly. 

He pulled the wet diaper out of the way and balled it up. With practiced ease he wiped Feuilly clean, rubbed diaper rash cream over the sensitive areas, dusted the entire area with baby powder, and then grabbed a clean diaper. He tucked it under Feuilly and fasted the new tabs tightly. Feuilly felt himself relax at the feeling of a new clean diaper around him. Grantaire fixed Feuilly’s pants and put everything back in the diaper bag, tossing the dirty wipes and diaper into the trashcan. 

“There we go, that wasn’t hard at all now was it? How about we go out and you can have a bottle and we can do some coloring?” Grantaire suggested. Feuilly nodded and held his arms out to Grantaire who smiled and picked him up. He rolled the changing mat up and tucked it into the bag with only minor difficulties. Grantaire carried Feuilly back to the room outside and they were immediately met with a worried Bahorel. 

“There you are, I looked over and didn’t see you guys anywhere…” Bahorel said, pressing a kiss to Feuilly’s forehead. 

“Unc’l R changed me. Now we’re gunna color.” Feuilly told him, words slurred around his pacifier. Bahorel looked up to Grantaire in surprise but smiled at Feuilly. 

“That’s great Baby. I guess I’ll leave you to it. I think Uncle R has it covered.” Bahorel chuckled lightly. Grantaire smiled and bounced Feuilly lightly in his arms. Feuilly cuddled closer to him and Grantaire carried him back to their table. They sat down and Grantaire took out a bottle of apple juice from the diaper bag. He settled Feuilly down on his lap and gave him the bottle, putting the pacifier aside. Feuilly leaned back against his chest and closed his eyes as he drank it happily. 

Grantaire drew out a couple quick designs for Feuilly to color in. Feuilly immediately started coloring in a bee sitting on the edge of a pot of a honey. Grantaire continued drawing out simple designs for a while and then picked up a crayon of his own, coloring in one of the designs while Feuilly worked on his own project. 

Eventually the meeting wrapped up and Bahorel made his way over to the pair. He sat down beside them and Feuilly looked over happily. 

“Daddy!” He cheered and leaned over to hug Bahorel who smiled and Grantaire helped him move over onto his Daddy’s lap. 

“Hi Baby, did you have a nice day with Uncle R?” Bahorel asked and Feuilly nodded happily. 

“I like Unc’l R.” Feuilly whispered loudly into Bahorel’s ear, who smiled in amusement at the way Grantaire’s cheeks filled with color. 

“Yeah, he’s a pretty good guy huh?” Bahorel said and pressed a kiss to Feuilly’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always happy to get prompts! Feel free to leave a comment of something you want to see or send me a message on tumblr! (seriously send me cute fluff requests or super kinky things, I'm down for almost anything)


	8. Wet at Work (no ageplay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feuilly has an accident at work and Bahorel comes to get him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Omo-arigato-mr-roboto (if you don't want your name here just let me know and I'll take it off no problem)  
> So sorry this took me so long! I really wanted to get it up sooner but have been low on the energy to finish these lately   
> I am working on Request Anons fics too, that one should be done pretty soon too  
> Then I have the nursing one which I have started but am not very far in yet  
> But overall I hope you enjoy and I hope to get more chapters out soon!

“Bahorel…” Feuilly’s voice was shaky over the line, “Can you come get me?”

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you still at work?” Bahorel asked, concern seeping into his voice at the way Feuilly’s voice was wavering. He heard Feuilly sniffle and his heart ached at the pitiful sound. 

“Yes, please come get me…” Feuilly said quietly. 

“Okay, I’m coming right now. I’ll be there soon.” Bahorel assured him, already shoving his shoes onto his feet and grabbing his keys. 

“Wait…” Feuilly hesitated and Bahorel froze on his way to the door. “Can you bring me a new pair of pants...?” Bahorel had to strain to hear the last part. 

“What happened?” Bahorel asked in confusion. Feuilly sniffled again over the line and Bahorel could hear him shaking his head.

“I don’t want to talk about it… please just… bring me the pants? And hurry?” Bahorel hated how vulnerable Feuilly sounded. 

“I’ll be there soon.” Bahorel said again and hurried to the bedroom to grab a pair of pants from the dresser. Feuilly hung up the phone and Bahorel tucked it into his pocket as he ran out to the car. 

Fingers drumming anxiously on the wheel the entire time. He parked and got out quickly. He called Feuilly back and the other man didn’t sound any calmer, breath still hitching on tiny sobs that made Bahorel’s heart ache. 

“Hey, I’m here, where are you at?” Bahorel asked. 

“In the bathroom.” Feuilly said quietly. 

“Okay, I’m heading there now.” Bahorel assured him and made his way into the garage, he put the phone down as he saw Feuilly’s boss coming up to him.

“Ah Bahorel.” The man smiled in greeting. “Here to pick up Feuilly? Little early isn’t it?” he asked curiously. 

“Yeah, uh I think he was feeling pretty sick this morning…” Bahorel nodded. The man nodded easily. 

“I understand. Lord knows that boy is owed a few sick days.” He chuckled lightly and patted Bahorel on the shoulder. “Make sure he gets some rest.” 

“Yes sir.” Bahorel smiled politely and continued towards the bathroom. The door was locked and Bahorel knocked on it lightly. 

“Feuilly? It’s me, let me in.” Bahorel called through the door. He waited a few moments before he heard the soft click of the door being unlocked. He pushed the door open with ease now and stepped inside. Feuilly was standing against the far wall, eyes red rimmed and swollen, his coveralls were off and bundled up in the corner of the room, leaving Feuilly in his undershirt and a pair of black boxer briefs. Bahorel locked the door behind himself immediately, not wanting to risk anyone else trying to come in.

“What happened?” Bahorel asked and made his way across the room. Feuilly took the new pair of pants from him quietly and shook his head. “Feuilly?” 

“Can you turn around…?” Feuilly asked quietly, voice rough and still catching in his throat. Bahorel frowned in concern but nodded and turned to face the door. He heard Feuilly shuffling around behind him and a minute or two later Feuilly gave him permission to turn back. 

“Ready to go home now?” Bahorel asked and stepped closer, tugging him into a hug. Feuilly stiffed slightly in his grip instead of relaxing and Bahorel frowned in concern. “Baby?”

“Not little right now.” Feuilly whimpered and hid his face in Bahorel’s chest. Bahorel laid a hand over the back of Feuilly’s neck and stroked over the small curls there with his thumb. 

“Okay. C’mon, let’s go home.” Bahorel said gently, trying to resist the urge to coddle Feuilly. Feuilly nodded and stepped out of the hug, he collected his coveralls which were balled up tightly, and headed to the door. Bahorel followed and led Feuilly out to his car, grateful when Feuilly’s boss didn’t stop them to talk. 

They made it to Bahorel’s car and he let Feuilly in first before going around to get in himself. Feuilly pulled his feet up onto the seat with him and hid his face in his knees. Bahorel reached over with one hand and rubbed the back of Feuilly’s neck soothingly as he drove. The boy leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, not opening them again until they got back to their apartment. 

They made their way up the stairs and Feuilly immediately went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Bahorel followed him curiously and frowned when he realized the door was locked. The shower turned on and Bahorel could hear Feuilly getting in it. He frowned slightly but headed to the kitchen to find something for Feuilly to eat once he got out of the shower. 

After a few minutes of searching for something he gave up and grabbed a few take out menus out of the stack beside the fridge. He was rifling through the stack when he heard Feuilly quietly pad into the kitchen, socked feet muffling the sound. Feuilly was wearing an old comfortable pair of pajamas, arms crossed over his stomach anxiously. 

“Wanna go sit down and help me pick something to eat?” Bahorel asked and gestured to the living room with the stack of menus. Feuilly shrugged slightly but went into the living room and sat down. Bahorel followed him and handed Feuilly half of the stack. They looked through them quietly for a few moments, occasionally passing each other one for their opinion. They eventually decided on one and Bahorel called in their order while Feuilly stared at the blank TV. After hanging up he glanced over to Feuilly and sighed at how stressed the boy looked. 

 

“Feuilly talk to me. What happened?” Bahorel asked. 

“I just want to pretend this never happened okay?” Feuilly shifted uncomfortably. 

“Not until we talk about it.” Bahorel said firmly. 

“But I don’t want to talk about it.” Feuilly said shortly. 

“Babe, you’re upset about something, and you never leave work early. This is obviously something we need to talk about. Let me help if I can.” Bahorel told him.

“Fine. I pissed my pants at work. Is that what you wanted to know?” Feuilly said, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously. “Now can we forget it?”

“Come here.” Bahorel sighed and tugged Feuilly into his chest. He hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry that happened Sweetheart.” He said gently and Feuilly let himself lean in closer. 

Bahorel held him close and stroked his back soothingly. Feuilly tried to ignore the burning behind his eyes but before he knew it he had covered Bahorel’s shirt with his tears and was sobbing quietly. Bahorel rocked him soothingly back and forth and murmured nonsensical reassurances in his ear. 

Eventually his sobs slowed down and he let Bahorel lead him over to the couch. He brought his feet up onto the cushion with him and wrapped his arms around his legs. Bahorel kissed his forehead and grabbed his blanket from the other end of the couch. He moved to wrap it around Feuilly but the boy reached out to grab it and hugged it tightly, brushing the soft fabric over his sore and puffy cheeks. Bahorel headed to the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer. He didn’t bother with any bowls and just grabbed two spoons before coming back to the couch. 

“Scooch over.” Bahorel said lightly and sat down, maneuvering so that he had one leg behind Feuilly and the boy could lean back against his chest. Bahorel rested the ice cream container on Feuilly’s lap and passed him a spoon. Feuilly stared at the ice cream for a few moments morosely. 

“Come on, it was an accident. There’s nothing to keep stressing about. It’s been a long time since you were able to have a little day.” Bahorel said after a while. Feuilly curled up on himself. 

“But I was at work. I shouldn’t have let it happen at all…” Feuilly said quietly. 

“Babe, that’s why it’s called an accident. It’s okay that it happened, you aren’t in trouble. No one is mad at you, no one even noticed. You handled it so well. I’m so proud of you.” Bahorel said firmly. 

“Proud of me for wetting my pants at work?” Feuilly asked doubtfully. 

“No, I’m proud of you for calling me when you needed help.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly stared at him helplessly for a moment and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He turned his body as much as he could so that he could hug Bahorel properly. The ice cream on his lap tipped to the side and barely avoided falling off. Bahorel wrapped his arms around Feuilly tightly and held him close, feeling himself relax as Feuilly finally started letting Bahorel to comfort him. He pressed light kisses over Feuilly’s temple and the top of his head, rocking shallowly, and murmuring soothing praises. 

Eventually Feuilly loosened his tight grip on Bahorel and readjusted himself, nestled against the other’s chest. Bahorel reached around him and picked up the ice cream tub, grateful that it hadn’t melted and spilled onto the couch. He grabbed one of the spoons and scooped up a small bite, he brought it up to Feuilly’s mouth and fed him. Feuilly blushed slightly but allowed it, feeling himself relax as Bahorel took care of him. 

“There’s my sweet boy.” Bahorel hummed happily and kissed his forehead. Feuilly smiled shyly and looked down. He opened his mouth slightly and Bahorel obediently fed him more of the ice cream. 

There was a knock at the door and Bahorel sighed unhappily. He pressed a quick kiss to Feuilly’s temple and carefully got up from behind him and made his way over to the door. Feuilly held his blanket close, glad to be out of view of the door and waited for Bahorel to come back in with the food. 

Bahorel dumped the food onto the table and pulled it closer to the couch so that they didn’t have to move much once they started eating. He climbed back onto the couch and Feuilly tucked himself in close as soon as Bahorel was close enough. 

They split up the food with practiced ease and ate in comfortable silence until Feuilly was close to falling asleep in his container of take out. Bahorel smiled in amusement and sat the container on the table and readjusted Feuilly so the boy could lay down on his lap. He rubbed a hand over Feuilly’s chest and stomach soothingly and the boy hummed happily in content as he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open to requests! You can leave a comment with one, or send it to me on tumblr at http://lesamisdelkinks.tumblr.com/


	9. Accident at Home (2 years old)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feuilly has an accident at home and is introduced to diapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from my lovely Request Anon  
> Again, so sorry it took so long to get this done!  
> Hope you liked it!

Bahorel flipped through the book Combeferre had lent him, occasionally glancing up to Feuilly who was playing on the floor in front of the coffee table. Feuilly scribbled in his coloring book, his full attention focused on making sure he stayed within the lines of the picture. He brought a hand down to push at his groin occasionally, trying to physically push back the need to go to the bathroom until his picture was finished. With a start he realized that he wouldn’t be able to hold it back for very much longer and the need to go was urgent. Feuilly whimpered and sat up, both hands pushing down on his lap now, cupping himself in a desperate urge to hold it back. 

“No, no, no, no, no…” he whispered to himself desperately, feeling his little mindset starting to slip away as he realized what was about to happen. 

“D-Daddy…” Feuilly whimpered and Bahorel glanced over to him but it was already too late, urine started to leak through the soft pair of pajama pants Bahorel had put him in and pooled on the floor below him. Feuilly burst into startled tears that grew into loud sobs as he realized what he had done. 

“Oh Baby.” Bahorel frowned in concern and put his book aside, he got up and went over to Feuilly who looked up at him miserably. 

“I made a mess…” Feuilly whimpered out and his sobs grew louder. 

“It’s okay Sweetheart, shh it’s okay.” Bahorel cooed and picked Feuilly up, ignoring the warm wetness that covered his hip when he settled him there. He carried Feuilly into the bathroom and helped him strip out of his now wet pajamas, talking soothingly to him the entire time. Once Feuilly was naked Bahorel helped him step into the shower and made sure the temperature was just right. 

“Will you be okay for a minute while I clean up out there?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly looked down and nodded quietly. Bahorel frowned to himself, not wanting to leave Feuilly alone at the moment but also didn’t want to leave the mess for Feuilly to keep worrying about. 

“I’ll be right back.” Bahorel assured him and Feuilly nodded again. Bahorel sighed softly and headed out to the living room, stripping off his damp shirt as he went. He cleaned up the small puddle on the floor and made sure there was no evidence left before going to the bathroom and stripped out of the rest of his clothes as there. He got into the shower with Feuilly and pulled the boy into a hug. 

“I’m sorry…” Feuilly sniffled. 

“It’s okay Baby, it was just an accident.” Bahorel said gently and kissed his forehead. Feuilly went quiet after that and Bahorel helped him clean up. 

Once they were both clean Bahorel wrapped Feuilly in a towel and put another around his own waist, leading the boy back to the bedroom. He got out a new pair of pajamas for Feuilly and dressed the boy quietly. 

“How about you go finish coloring your picture now.” Bahorel suggested once they were both dressed. Feuilly shrugged shallowly. 

“I don’t feel very little anymore…” Feuilly said quietly. 

“Well then how about we go talk for a little bit.” Bahorel said and took Feuilly’s hand, leading him to the living room. Despite saying he didn’t feel little, Feuilly still clung to Bahorel’s hand and shuffled after him the same way he did when in the headspace. 

“What do you want to talk about…?” Feuilly asked reluctantly. 

“I want you to hear me out first before you make any judgements okay?” Bahorel asked and waited for Feuilly to nod before continuing. 

“I think we should give diapers a try.” Bahorel started. 

“Nuh uh. I don’t need them.” Feuilly said firmly, not giving Bahorel a chance to continue. 

“Babe this was your third accident this week.” Bahorel reminded him and Feuilly looked away with a frown. 

“I’m sorry…” he said quietly. “I’ll try to stop.”

“Sweetheart that’s not what I’m trying to say. I love how well you’re settling in as a little. You’re my perfect baby. I love taking care of you and I don’t mind taking care of your accidents but I really think this would be a good idea.” Bahorel said gently. “When you’re little you shouldn’t be worried about trying not to have an accident. This way if it happens that’s no big deal, I can change you and you don’t have to worry about trying to be big.”

“I don’t need you changing me. I can use the toilet like a goddamn grown man.” Feuilly said shortly and turned away from him. Bahorel sighed and reached out to turn him back so they were facing each other. 

“Language Baby.” Bahorel chided, “And there is nothing wrong with at least trying it out. I’m not asking you to wear diapers all the time or anything. Just give them a try and see if you like them.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly was quiet for a long moment and glanced up to him shyly. 

“If I don’t like it we don’t have to try anymore…?” Feuilly asked quietly. 

“Of course Baby.” Bahorel nodded. 

“Okay…” Feuilly whispered and nodded shallowly. Bahorel kissed his forehead lightly and took his hand. 

“Let’s go then.” Bahorel said lightly. 

“Wait… right now?” Feuilly asked in shock. 

“Yeah, I bought them a while back.” Bahorel nodded. Feuilly hesitated but followed him into the bedroom. He waited anxiously in the doorway as Bahorel started unpacking several bags that he pulled out from under the bed. Feuilly started wondering how long Bahorel had been thinking about this. It was obviously longer than he had been having his accidents lately. Bahorel laid a mat down on the edge of the bed, looked over everything he had unpacked and turned to Feuilly with a gentle smile. 

“Come here Baby.” Bahorel said and held a hand out to him. Feuilly took a deep breath and walked over, Bahorel pulled him into a hug and rocked him soothingly for a minute before letting him go. “Alright, let’s get started then.” Bahorel smiled and undid Feuilly’s belt with ease. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, pushing them and Feuilly’s boxers down in a well-practiced motion. 

“Lay down Baby.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly sat on the edge of the mat nervously and watched Bahorel move his pants and boxers completely out of the way, sitting them aside. “Lay down, it’s okay. Let Daddy take care of you.” Bahorel said gently. Feuilly watched him with wide eyes but laid back obediently. Bahorel kissed his knee lightly and grabbed the baby wipes, wiping over everything thoroughly before grabbing a tube of diaper rash cream. 

“You chafe easily.” Bahorel defended at the confused look Feuilly gave him. Feuilly said nothing but squirmed slightly at the feeling of it being spread over his skin. He grabbed a diaper from nearby and Feuilly lifted hips up when Bahorel prompted him to. 

He laid his hips back down on the thick layers of cotton and brought his arms up to cover his face as Bahorel sprinkled baby powder over his groin, filling the room with the scent of baby. Bahorel folded the front half of the diaper over and fastened the tabs securely. 

The thick fabric was warm and soft, crinkling softly with every small movement, wrapped around him in a way that made him feel safe and protected. Feuilly felt hot tears burning in his eyes and kept his arms over his face, trying to hide his crying. Bahorel looked up at him curiously and frowned when he noticed how Feuilly’s shoulders were shaking, stomach trembling with hitched sobs. 

“Baby? What’s wrong? Do you want me to take it off?” Bahorel asked worriedly, already reaching to undo the sticky tabs. 

“No!” Feuilly yelped out and then went quiet again. Bahorel rubbed his leg soothingly and watched him. 

“What’s wrong then?” Bahorel asked softly. 

“Nothing…” Feuilly sniffled. 

“Feuilly?” Bahorel asked in concern. Feuilly held his arms out for a hug and Bahorel scooped him up with ease. Feuilly hid his damp face in Bahorel’s neck and Bahorel had one arm wrapped around his back and the other cupping under his diapered bottom. Bahorel rocked him soothingly and walked around the room for a few minutes while he waited for Feuilly’s crying to subside. 

“Feel any better Sweetheart?” Bahorel asked gently as the crying faded to the occasional sniffle. Feuilly nodded shallowly against him.

“I like them…” Feuilly mumbled, one hand leaving the support of Bahorel’s shoulder so that he could pop his thumb in his mouth, sucking softly. Bahorel smiled lightly and kissed his temple. 

“That’s good Baby.” He said and carried him back out to the living room. He sat Feuilly down so the boy could finish coloring and took a minute to look him over. He hadn’t bothered fixing Feuilly’s pajama pants after changing him so the boy was simply in an oversized tee shirt and the diaper. He had popped his thumb back in his mouth and was staring at his coloring book without making any motion to do anything with it. Bahorel went over to the couch and sat down so he could watch from there. By the time he had settled down and picked his book up again Feuilly was looking at him and held out his arms. 

“Want to come cuddle over here Baby?” Bahorel asked and Feuilly nodded. The boy stood up, face flushing at the audible crinkling noise the diaper made and toddled over to Bahorel. The diaper between his legs was thick enough that he couldn’t push his legs fully together and it made him waddle a bit. Bahorel tried to hide his smile and reached his arms out so Feuilly could sit on his lap. 

Bahorel reached out and wrapped an arm around Feuilly’s waist, tugging him down and smiled and the small noise the diaper made that caused Feuilly to blush even more. Feuilly settled down on his lap and curled up into his chest. Bahorel kissed his forehead lightly and held him securely. Bahorel passed Feuilly his bee and the boy hugged it close with a happy hum, one hand coming up so he could suck on it. 

“Do you want your binky or a bottle?” Bahorel asked him, swaying back and forth lightly. Feuilly nodded slightly against his neck and Bahorel smiled, he adjusted Feuilly on his lap so that when he stood up he could easily lift the boy up too. Feuilly wrapped his legs around Bahorel’s waist and Bahorel held him easily with a hand supporting his bottom. Bahorel headed to the kitchen and grabbed a premade bottle from the fridge. He popped it in the bottle warmer they got at the baby shower and hummed to himself as he rocked Feuilly back and forth. 

Once the bottle was warm, Bahorel took it and Feuilly back to the living room and sat down. Feuilly took to the bottle immediately and closed his eyes, drinking happily. Bahorel rocked him lightly and kissed the top of Feuilly’s head, watching the boy grow sleepier and doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some laptop issues so I don't know if it's going to be okay or if I'm going to have to get a new one soon but with any luck it will hold out until I get a chance to figure something out


	10. Playdate with Big Brother Courf (Feuilly-2, Courf-5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Courf is adjusting to being a little, his daddy Combeferre brings him to Feuilly's for a playdate

“Hey Babe, how would you feel about Ferre and Courf coming over and spending some time with us tomorrow?” Bahorel’s voice was oddly apprehensive and it caught Feuilly’s attention immediately. He glanced over to the calendar stuck to the fridge and frowned to himself. 

“Tomorrow’s Thursday.” Feuilly pointed out, a small part of him understood that was probably why Bahorel sounded so odd when he brought it up, but the bigger part of him was just concerned that his daddy might have forgotten. 

“That’s right, but Courf and Ferre have been talking about some stuff lately and they think they might wanna try out something like what we do. So if you’re okay with it, they would come over and you and Courf could have a playdate together.” Bahorel said, watching Feuilly carefully to see how he would react. Feuilly blinked for a few moments before going to stir the pot on the stove, brow furrowed in thought. 

“Courf’s little too?” Feuilly asked after a few minutes of silence. Eyes still hyper focused on their dinner. Trying desperately to think of any signs that he could have missed. 

“They think so, not as little as you though, a bit older.” Bahorel nodded.

“And Ferre would be his daddy?” Feuilly asked, the logical part of his mind told him that of course Combeferre would be, he was Courfeyrac’s partner. But another part that made his stomach twist with anxiety, wondered if Bahorel would be taking care of Courf, his daddy was more experienced with taking care of a little and would be good at helping Courf learn how to get into the right headspace and everything. And Feuilly shouldn’t feel jealous about that. Courfeyrac is his friend and if he needs help, Feuilly should be happy to share… 

“Yeah, of course. Ferre will be there to take care of Courf, just like I take care of you. They might just hang out and watch us, or they might play too. Remember how hard it was to stay in your little headspace in the beginning? It’s probably going to be like that for Courf too, so we’ll all just take everything nice and slow.” Bahorel assured him, getting up and grabbing plates from the cupboard for their food. Feuilly nodded to himself and smiled at Bahorel as he dished out the food.

“Okay, that sounds good.” Feuilly smiled wider as Bahorel pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled at him proudly. 

xXx

“Daddy!” Feuilly called as he heard a knock at the door, huffing a little impatiently when Bahorel didn’t immediately come back into the room. But before he could call again, his daddy jogged into the room and brushed a hand over Feuilly’s curls fondly before making his way to the door. Feuilly watched apprehensively from his play mat, a bottle of juice by his knee and his Bee tucked safely in his arms. 

Bahorel came back in first, Courfeyrac trailing behind him, and Combeferre closing the door behind them all. Combeferre had a bag slung over his shoulder that reminded Feuilly of his own diaper bag, but his was green and blue, Combeferre’s bag was yellow with little orange squares. Courfeyrac didn’t look much different than usual, hair untamed and fluffy, a soft looking NASA tee-shirt that probably originally belonged to Ferre, comfy shorts, and mismatched socks. 

What was different about Courf though, was that his eyes were glued to the ground. Tucking himself close against Combeferre’s side and shuffling anxiously. Quiet and subdued even when Bahorel said hello to him. Combeferre sat on the couch with Bahorel and Courfeyrac clung to his side desperately. 

“Hello Feuilly.” Combeferre greeted and smiled at Feuilly who waved back.

“Hi Unc’l Ferre. Hi Courf.” Feuilly said, doing his best to be polite despite the nerves twisting in his own tummy. He quickly pushed his pacifier into his mouth, chewing on it a bit to calm himself down. They couldn’t ask him questions if his mouth was full. It’s rude to talk with your mouth full and daddies knew that. 

“Courf, do you think you want to play with Feuilly now or do you want to wait a little while?” Bahorel asked, watching the uncharacteristically nervous boy. Courfeyrac just shook his head in response, hiding his face in Combeferre’s shoulder. “Is something wrong?” Bahorel asked and Courfeyrac just whined.

“I think he’s just a little nervous.” Combeferre said, moving his arm and rubbing soothing circles on Courf’s back. “It usually takes a while for him to relax enough to really feel little.” 

“I definitely recommend starting a ritual of some sort. Like for us, when we are going to have a little day, we get Feuilly into his diaper first thing. The smell of the baby powder, and the security of the diaper itself usually helps him to start feeling little. It’s something different from his big time, and helps him focus on the fact that it’s time to just relax and let himself be a baby.” Bahorel told Combeferre who nodded attentively and glanced to Courfeyrac whose cheeks were puffed out and red, eyebrows narrowed in frustration. 

“What’s wrong Sweetheart?” Combeferre asked, stroking his thumb over Courf’s back comfortingly. 

“’m not a baby!” Courfeyrac’s sudden shout startled Feuilly and he hugged his Bee tighter as Courfeyrac continued, “Don’t wanna wear a stupid diaper!” 

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to wear diapers, you know that. Feuilly does because he’s littler than you are.” Combeferre assured him gently, “But it’s not nice to yell, even if you’re frustrated.”

“’m sorry…” Courfeyrac mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest unhappily. 

Feuilly let himself zone out of the conversation at that point, Combeferre seemed like a pretty good daddy so far, but not as good as his own daddy. His daddy was the best. Feuilly laid back down on his tummy and looked at his coloring book again. The mouse picture was pretty much done anyway so he turned the page until he found a good picture. With a surprised gasp he rolled over and sat up, holding the coloring book up over his head. 

“Courf! Dragon!” Feuilly said eagerly, holding the book open so Courfeyrac could see the picture. Courfeyrac’s eyes flickered between the coloring book and Feuilly’s face for a few moments before glancing to Combeferre. 

“Why don’t you go color with Feuilly? That dragon looks very cool.” Bahorel encouraged, “Your daddy and me are going to go in the kitchen and make you both some snacks. Does that sound good?” 

Courfeyrac shrugged very slightly and glanced back at the dragon. “Not a baby…” Courfeyrac said reluctantly. 

“You don’t have to be a baby to color. Even grown-ups color sometimes. It’s fun Courf.” Combeferre told him and kissed his forehead briefly before standing up. Courfeyrac stood too and Combeferre took his hand. Together they walked over to the play mat and Courfeyrac sat down hesitantly, looking up at his daddy and only relaxing once Combeferre ruffled his hair. 

Courfeyrac looked back to the coloring book as Feuilly laid it down between them and dumped out the rest of the crayons. Courfeyrac was tempted to put them back in the box where they would be all neat and he could find what colors he needed, but Feuilly reached into the messy pile and picked up a color at random, starting to scribble on the page beside the dragon. Courfeyrac nudged one of the crayons that had rolled over towards him, back towards the pile and looked at them for a long moment. 

“Courf? Color?” Feuilly asked, holding the red crayon out to Courfeyrac hopefully. Courfeyrac took a deep breath and nodded, taking the offered crayon and rubbing it in careful strokes over the tail of the dragon. Before long, Courfeyrac maneuvered himself onto his stomach, head propped up on one hand while the other carefully shaded the belly of the dragon in purple and pink stripes. 

“I gots more colors.” Feuilly mumbled after a few minutes, glancing over to Courfeyrac, “Baymax ones too…”

“Really?” Courfeyrac perked up at the idea and Feuilly smiled brightly, scrambling up and running down the hall to the bedroom. 

“No running Baby!” Bahorel called from the kitchen, recognizing the muffled pitter patter of socked feet going down the hall. Courfeyrac tilted his head to watch as Feuilly slowed to a quick toddle and made his way into the bedroom. Coming out a minute later with a box in his hands. Giggling excitedly as he ran back to the living room. Eyes focused on the box, he didn’t notice the stuffed animal he had forgotten on the floor, and his foot caught on it, sending him crashing into the ground with a startled cry. 

He laid there stunned for a moment before tears started to well up in his eyes, slowly realizing that the fall had hurt. In an instant Courfeyrac was at his side, helping him sit up and checking him over for booboos. 

“Uh oh!” Courfeyrac gasped, checking Feuilly’s red knees, the carpet scrapping his skin when he had slid, leaving him with itchy little rug burns on his knees and hands. “I’ll make them better, don’t cry.” Courfeyrac said confidently, blowing cool air on the hot skin and pressing a careful kiss against each knee. 

“See? All better!” Courfeyrac said happily, smiling hopefully at Feuilly. The younger of the two, watching him with watery eyes and a wobbling lower lip. Feuilly sniffled and held one of his hands. Courfeyrac gave it the same treatment, pulling Feuilly into a hug and rocking him the best he could while crouched down. 

“My daddy’s a doctor. He can fix you all better.” Courfeyrac told him. “Even better than I fixed you.” He nodded decisively. 

“Daddy!” Courf called towards the kitchen, “The baby fell down!” 

Bahorel and Combeferre met them in the hall a few seconds later, Bahorel scooping Feuilly up and cradling him close. 

“Poor baby, did you get an ouchy?” Bahorel asked sympathetically and cooed softly when Feuilly sniffled and showed him his pink hand. “Did Courf help you feel better?” he asked and Feuilly nodded.

“Let’s go sit on the couch and get you cleaned up.” Combeferre smiled, squeezing Courf’s hand and they followed Bahorel and Feuilly out to the living room. Bahorel sat with Feuilly on his lap and Courfeyrac crawled up beside them.

“Don’t hurt him.” Courfeyrac told Combeferre firmly as he knelt in front of Feuilly and started cleaning up the scrapes. 

“I’ll be very careful, I promise.” Combeferre smiled, “You did a very good job of taking care of the baby though. Thank you for looking out for him.” Courfeyrac smiled proudly and looked to Feuilly who was mostly calmed down by that point. Combeferre soothed a band-aid over his knees where a few scratches were a little deeper. 

“There. All clean and bandaged up.” Combeferre smiled and Feuilly thanked him around the thumb he had pushed into his mouth. 

“Courf, do you think you could be your daddy’s big helper while I go change the baby?” Bahorel asked as he picked Feuilly up.

“I can help!” Courfeyrac nodded eagerly. “I’m a big boy.” 

“Perfect, let’s go bring the snacks in here for you and Feuilly to have before you take a nap.” Combeferre smiled and chuckled in amusement when Courf immediately protested that he didn’t need a nap because he was a big boy. 

Bahorel brought Feuilly to the bedroom and laid him down on the changing pad. Unsnapping the crotch of his onesie and tugging it out of the way. It didn’t take him very long to dispose of the wet diaper and replace it with a clean dry one. Wiping Feuilly clean and dusting baby powder over him before securing the new diaper on and fixing his onesie. Feuilly babbled to himself sleepily and Bahorel smiled, scooping his baby up easily and carrying him into the living room. He sat Feuilly down beside Courfeyrac who excitedly explained what snacks they had and which ones he helped carry.

Feuilly mumbled sleepy responses to Courfeyrac’s excited babbling while the two made their way through their snacks. Feuilly yawned and Bahorel helped him lay down on their bed, tucking his Bee into his arm and giving him a bottle which Feuilly nursed lazily. 

“Courf, you ready for a nap too?” Combeferre asked and Courfeyrac shook his head determinedly. 

“’m a big boy. Only babies need naps.” Courfeyrac pointed out. 

“But you don’t want to get sleepy later and be all grouchy, do you? If you nap with Feuilly then when you wake up, you both can play together.” Combeferre explained. 

“…okay…” Courfeyrac said reluctantly. 

“Go potty and I’ll get out Ducky okay?” Combeferre told him. Courfeyrac huffed unhappily but stomped his way to the bathroom since he did have to go. 

“I think it’s going well.” Bahorel smiled as Combeferre dug through the diaper bag, “You’re good with him.” 

“I’m trying, I love taking care of him.” Combeferre smiled fondly, “He’s so reluctant though I wonder if I’m doing the right thing…”

“What do you mean?” Bahorel asked. 

“He is adorable while he is little but he tries to fight it every step of the way, like he’s scared of being too little. And he doesn’t seem as happy as usual, I want this to be a good experience for him but he seems so stressed…” Combeferre sighed heavily. 

“That might be good for him. It must be hard being happy all time. So taking a break from that and letting himself be stressed and fussy if he needs to be, that might be what he needs.” Bahorel pointed out. 

“You might have a point.” Combeferre nodded and turned when he heard the hall bathroom open and Courfeyrac came padding out, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Hey Sweetheart. Ready for bed?” Combeferre asked and held up the soft yellow chicken that Courf had named Ducky. Courfeyrac nodded and held his arms out for it eagerly. 

“He can go lay down with Feuilly.” Bahorel offered and Combeferre nodded gratefully, passing the stuffed animal to Courf and leading the boy to the bedroom. Courfeyrac crawled under the covers with a sleepy yawn and curled up close to Feuilly. 

“Sleep well Sweetheart.” Combeferre smiled and stoked Courf’s hair gently. Courfeyrac mumbled sleepily and his breathing deepened as he started dozing off. 

“They asleep?” Bahorel asked quietly from the doorway and Combeferre nodded. He got up carefully and made his way out of the room. “That means it’s time for us to relax too, because once they’re up, they’ll be full of energy.” Bahorel chuckled and flopped down on the couch. 

“I can’t wait.” Combeferre smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to just be a oneshot but i couldn't make up my mind on what to do for it so instead you will get several drabbles. They will probably all be short and I don't know how many I will do, but if you give me suggestions I will be happy to try to fill them! Each chapter will be a different dynamic of the relationship, Feuilly little age might be younger or older in each chapter.  
> As usual I have no beta, and no energy to edit, so if you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out to me and I'll fix them!  
> (please send me suggestions for this series, or prompts, or kinks, or anything you want me to write, I'd be so happy to try and fill them!)  
> ((and I'm not limited to Bahorel/Feuilly, or Les Mis, I am willing to write other stuff too))  
> Here is my side blog on tumblr if you want to send me prompts there too! http://lesamisdelkinks.tumblr.com//  
> 


End file.
